1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories useful to pet owners, and more particularly, relates to a holder for holding living pet food such as grass, sprouts, or the like that is edible by pets, including such a holder equipped with living, growing pet food that preferably is at least partially self-replenishing and which can be organic.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Animals that eat greens often prefer raw, living food over cut greens or dried or otherwise preserved greens. However, it is difficult to provide a supply of raw, living plant greens to house pets, which tend to topple plant holders in their attempts to acquire the greens therein. House pets also tend to gorge themselves in an unhealthy fashion when provided with an unlimited quantity of greens. Furthermore, gorging destroys the plant, which prevents additional greens from sprouting. It would be advantageous to be able to provide animals with a device for providing raw, living greens that is easily supplied with a small quantity of greens and is unable to be knocked over.